


[Podfic] A Look and Your Own Special Brand of Temptation

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] I Had to Have This Talk With You (My Happiness Depends on You) [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tribal!au in which Tony takes some perverse pleasure in sneaking up on Steve during the day and rubbing his thumbs across his nipples, making them leak through his shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Look and Your Own Special Brand of Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Look and Your Own Special Brand of Temptation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855575) by [Tito11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tito11/pseuds/Tito11). 



> And the third story! Thanks to Tito11 for her permission to play with her toys and stuff
> 
> !!!UPDATE!!! I've edited the quality of the M4B file... thank you to the reviewer who pointed out the quality was fail... I seriously didn't listen through the M4B after I put it together, so I'm going back through all the other M4B I've put together and editing them. :D Sorry about that! ^_^

A Look and Your Own Special Brand of Temptation

By: Tito11

06:30

[MP3 at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wa90t4qi9w6ujsz/A_Look_and_Your_Own_Special_Brand_MP3.mp3)

[M4B at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wmxd4oqe59n59ev/A_Look_and_Your_Own_Special_Brand_of_Temptation\(2\).m4b)


End file.
